


Gwen's Encounter of the Horny Kind

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Spider-Gwen investigates an alien spaceship landing, and decides to go check it out. She gets more what then she bargained for...
Kudos: 9





	Gwen's Encounter of the Horny Kind

Gwen groaned as she woke up in a big, silvery room on a big, comfy bed. She looked down at herself and saw her her suit had been tampered with. Her breasts were sticking out from a hole made in her outfit, and she felt cool air brush her now-bare genitals. A hole was made on her crotch of her suit as well. "Oh, damn it! This was my favorite one too..." The blonde complained. "Whoever these aliens are, they sure got sweet digs."

Suddenly, a crimson-skinned alien woman strode into the room, wearing a grey bodysuit with her zipper all the way down, her long, ribbed cock dangling between her thighs. Her big breasts strained against her outfit as she moved towards Gwen and climbed up onto the bed. "...Oh, my god." Gwen looked at her, face red. "That is a big wiener." She yelped as her plump ass was gripped in the alien woman's hands and felt something slimy enter her asshole. "Oooh! Oh!" The blonde human shuddered as the alien woman began to lube her partner's ass with her slick tongue, the muscle slathering saliva all over her walls.

Gwen moaned as she felt the tongue leave her, panting. Then she winced as that damned cock slid inside her, rubbing against her walls as her alien partner began to fuck her, gripping her wide hips. She felt her ass being smacked by the alien woman's hips, her nails burying themselves into her soft flesh. "Oh, god, oh, fuck! So hard!" Gwen grunted out, her buttcheeks jiggling from each impact from the alien cock pounding inside her ass.

As the alien woman sped her pace, Gwen could feel her brain melting into mush as her pussy began to drool onto the sheets, her breasts swaying to and fro. "Gonna cum... Gonna cuuuum...!" Gwen moaned. Soon, the alien woman hilted herself into the spider heroine, shooting out her seed deep into her insides. Gwen moaned erotically, pussy juices squirting out. The blonde gripped the sheets as she looked down and saw her belly expanding, wobbling slowly. "Oh, shit..." She gasped, eyes glued to her growing belly until it was looked like she was largely pregnant. Her belly rippled as the alien woman patted it.

Gwen then gasped as the alien pulled out of her ass, leaving it gaping. "Ugh..." She then felt the alien woman pull out a plug-like object and stuffed it into her opening, sealing her cum inside it. "N-Now what...?" The blonde asked, as she then was face to face with the red-skinned alien's cock. "Ok, then...' Gwen took the cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as the cum inside her sloshed about in her big belly. Suddenly, another alien came in, this time, it was a purple alien man, who was naked and had a thick, big cock.

The blonde moaned right into her partner's cock as she felt the male's cock slide into her already-wet pussy, feeling her walls caress it. Gwen then felt the red alien cock thrust into her mouth and nearly hit the back of her mouth. She felt the cum slosh around wildly in her stuffed, swollen belly, and her nipples and clit growing erect. Then the alien woman and man began to fuck both of Gwen's holes, the blonde's ass trying to push the plug out from its hole. Gwen felt her womb's door being knocked on as the man thrust in deep inside of her pussy, his hips slapping her big ass. "Mmmm~!" The blonde spider heroine moaned as she felt her head swimming, her body going on overdrive.

Gwen then felt their cocks throb inside her, getting ready to blow. She tensed up as she was forced to gulp down the woman's seed, and her pussy was now being flooded with the purple alien's jizz. She gasped as she flopped onto the bed, the aliens pulling out of her. The plug then to emerge out from Gwen's ass, flying out as a big jet of cum shot out and began to form a big cum pool on the floor. Gwen felt her gut shrink as she kept emptying her insides and forcing the cum out of her until the jet was reduced to a trickle on the bed.

"Oh..." The white spider girl moaned. "That was... That was... wow..." Gwen then gasped as she felt the man's cock slide into her open ass and fill it, his hands on her big breasts and groping them as his cock pulsed inside her. "Oh, god, here we go again...!" The blonde gasped as she prepared herself for another ass-pounding...


End file.
